<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Lost, The Found And The Hiders by TheCrimsonStoryteller</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380977">The Lost, The Found And The Hiders</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonStoryteller/pseuds/TheCrimsonStoryteller'>TheCrimsonStoryteller</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>H.I.V.E. Series - Mark Walden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, Amnesia, Gen, Hivemind be a ghosty, Shelby needs glasses, Vampires, Wing POV, you can take this headcanon out of my cold dead hands</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:34:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonStoryteller/pseuds/TheCrimsonStoryteller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>EThe clan was for the one's who didn't have a clan. One's who had lost theirs. One's who had been shunned. One's who were just waiting for someone. One's who were simply in the right place at the right time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Laura Brand/Lucia Sinistre | Lucy Dexter, Shelby Trinity/Original Female Character, Wing Fanchu/Otto Malpense</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spring.</p><p>Summer.</p><p>Fall.</p><p>Winter.</p><hr/><p>It was spring when he was turned. </p><p>He woke up with a throbbing headache.</p><p>He couldn't remember who it was that turned him, just that he woke up in an abandoned house all by himself. He knew it was where he lived, that it was once a place full of life and then a tragedy had made it go quiet like that. But he couldn't remember what it was, or who lived there beside himself. He knew he had his parents, but he couldn't remember them. </p><p>Everything about his life, he knew they existed at some point, but he couldn't recall them. He knew he had a mark on his neck that made it look like two tiny fangs had pierced his skin, even without reaching up to touch it, but he couldn't remember how he got it. He knew the amulet around his neck was his, but he didn't remember wearing it.</p><p>He sat in the empty house for hours, until he heard someone enter.</p><p>He sat in silence and closed his eyes, pretending to be sleep, but ready to attack if the person was a threat.</p><p>The person- a woman -didn't slowly made his way over to him like he expected her to. It was almost like she... appeared in front of him out of nowhere, taking him by surprise and causing him to jump back in surprise, losing his act.</p><p>The woman seemed unsurprised, calmly kneeling down and inspecting him under her scrutinizing gaze. She reached out, touching the two pointy scars in his neck before speaking up. "What's your name and how old are you?"</p><p>He blinked a few times in surprise before responding. "I'm... Wing, and I'm thirteen."</p><p>"You can call me Raven." She stated, before getting up. "Come. We need to go somewhere."</p><p>He never knew why he agreed so easily.</p><hr/><p>It was summer when Shelby joined them.</p><p>It was pretty lonely around the clan, being the only kid there other than Franz, Nigel and Lucy, and there was only so much tree-climbing, reading and swinging he could take until it got boring. Though, he thought, Lucy must've had it worse, being the only girl around that age.</p><p>Understandably, the Italian girl had been pretty excited to meet her.</p><p>There were a lot of rumours about her before she was officially part of the clan, that she had stolen something from a vampire and they blooded her as a payback, that she had gone to a vampire herself and asked them to blood her, that she had killed an entire clan, though the latter was one no one believed.</p><p>No one really found out what she had exactly done.</p><p>She liked pickpocketing people, mostly him and Lucy and sometimes Franz, if she felt like it. The American girl was very specific about the things she stole, it was always snacks from Franz's secret stash, hair pins and jewellery from Lucy ("You know, you can always tell me to lend them to you if you want some." "Yeah, but it's more fun this way!"), Nigel's glasses and Wing's amulet, the same on he had woken up with those months ago. She said something about it 'being cursed' and 'having a weird energy'.</p><p>She said a lot of weird things.</p><hr/><p>Laura appeared around fall.</p><p>Unlike Shelby, her arrival was quiet, unnoticeable. No weird dramatics, no outlandish rumours. Quiet, just like her.</p><p>Lucy and Shelby were the first ones to notice her, though it was weird for Shelby to notice her second, seeing that they shared a room. </p><p>She was from another clan, as she said so herself, but she had gotten lost and now she was there, and that she'll be leaving as soon as the clan found her again. Nothing more, nothing less.</p><p>This clan was, after all, for those who somehow didn't have one anymore.</p><p>Apparently she was, unlike him and Shelby, a vampire-born. Not a human, but not completely a vampire either. Something that was very rare. Most vampire-borns didn't live long, after all.</p><p>She seemed to have a special interest in the clan's ghost, Hivemind, sometimes spending hours upon hours chatting with him, the ghost only responding in short and straight to the point sentences, until Shelby inevitably dragged her away to cause trouble together.</p><p>The ghost didn't seem to mind the talks though. There weren't many people that would interact with him anyways, he might as well enjoy the company while he has it.</p><p>Either way, months passed and Laura's clan was still nowhere to be seen.</p><hr/><p>Otto was winter.</p><p>It was a nice winter day, the white snow covering the ground and trees, making it look like a bride's beautiful dress.</p><p>The group of kids were having fun, emjoying the extended nights of winter and using it to their advantage. Lucy and Shelby were somewhere in the trees, laughing and chasing after each other, while Franz was jumping from tree to tree, trying to find animals. Nigel and Laura were laying on the ground chatting about the newest book they'd read, the cold of the ice and snow not effecting them one bit because of their vampiric nature. </p><p>He was sitting under a tree, focused on a book when he saw something move out of the corner of his eye, causing him to snap his nack in that direction, only to see nothing and focus back on his book.</p><p>The things, whatever it was, moved again, causing him to look over again. This time, he got up and narrowed his eyes, trying to see what it was.</p><p>Then he finally saw it.</p><p>It was a boy, around their age, with snow white hair and wearing all white clothes, shaking violently because of the cold.</p><p>He quickly made his way over to the boy, makijg it over to him just in time as he stumbled over and fell to the ground. He helped the albino up, examining him carefully, taking note of his fangs that showed he was also a vampire. His intolerance to the cold and dilated pupils suggested that he hadn't gotten much blood for a long time. </p><p>"What's your name?" He asked, trying to distract him as he slowly led him foreward so they could get to the clan.</p><p>"O... Otto..." He whispered weakly.</p><p>"Wiiiiiiing!" He heard Shelby's voice. "Where are yooooooou?" She shouted again.</p><p>"Over here! I've found someone!" He shouted, causing the group of kids to rush over to help.</p><p>Otto came in winter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have no idea what the plot is, just take it. Sorry if it's a bit incoherent.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In what felt like a few days, Winter passed, packing up it's snowy days and long nights, and then Spring arrived again.</p><hr/><p>"When can I leave?"</p><p>That was the first thing Otto asked once he was good enough to stand properly without getting nauseous, when he'd be allowed to go.</p><p>That question was common among the newer members of the clan.</p><p>The answer was simple, when his clan, or someone trustable who knew him, came to pick him up. It was something that Wing remembered without having to try anymore.</p><p>"What if they never come?"</p><p>That wasn't as common of a question, but it wasn't all that uncommon either. Most young vampires who asked that question had either lost their clan in an accident, ran away or had a clan that didn't care for them enough to come after them.</p><p>That answer was easy too, once he was old enough in a few years, he could leave whenever he pleased.</p><p>"Has anyone ever left before they got old enough?"</p><p>He didn't get an answer to that.</p><p>He didn't ask about that anymore.</p><hr/><p>Nigel, Franz, Otto and him.</p><p>Roommates.</p><p>In his defense, Nero should've expected that it wouldn't end well.</p><p>Not that it was all that obvious when Otto first joined the room.</p><hr/><p>"Have you ever gotten away?"</p><p>The question caught Wing off-guard, causing him to look up at the albino, who was balancing himself on the stair's railing and keeping himself from stumbling down with his powers.</p><p>"I haven't." He admitted. "Not that far away from the clan's quarters anyways."</p><p>Quarters. He used to say that a lot before they had actually settled down in the big abandoned house. Now there was no quarters, just a home filled with vampires of all ages.</p><p>Old habits died hard.</p><p>"I have, a few times with my dad." Nigel recalled. His face fell. "I wonder where he is right now."</p><p>Nigel's father. If Wing recalled correctly, he had gone to attend some business when the clan first settled in the house, but nothing had been heard of him ever since.</p><p>There were rumors going around saying the he was captured by a group of vampire hunters.</p><p>Just rumors. Ones that Nigel didn't need to know about, and he wasn't going to.</p><p>"I've never been thinking about that in the first place." Franz shrugged.</p><p>Otto dropped down, sitting on the railing with his feet dangling over the edge. "So none of you have ever left the clan by yourselves? Just to have some fun?"</p><p>"No not really."</p><p>"Not past the forest, at least."</p><p>Wing shrugged. "They keep us entertained enough that we don't really think about it."</p><p>"...You guys really aren't the most rebellious, are you."</p><hr/><p>Getting up in the middle of the day when everyone was sleep was one thing. It was common.</p><p>Getting up in the middle of the day by one of his vague hazy nightmares was also common. He had gotten used to it.</p><p>Waking up and not seeing Franz in their room wasn't. The boy almost never got up during daytime.</p><p>He took a quick look around the room, seeing if anyone else was missing, but Franz seemed to be the only one gone from the group. Nigel was still sleeping peacefully on the top bunk of the bed across the room and he could see Otto close to falling off the bed on his lower bunk.</p><p>He jumped down from the top bunk, quietly landing. Kneeling down, he took the albino's pillow that had fallen onto the ground and put it back on the bed, helping the boy back onto the bed as he did that.</p><p>Looking around the room one last time, he exited into the hallway, looking for the blond boy. He quietly made his way down the long stairs and down to the large living room, his enhanced senses prickling with the feeling of danger.</p><p>He could feel the light movements of someone in the shadows that wasn't supposed to be there.</p><p>Trying to stay hidden, he crawled up one of the walls, perching up against the ceiling so he could have the full view. There weren't that many furniture, compared to the amount of people living in the house, which made it all the harder for the intruder to hide.</p><p>He felt a cold hand settle on his shoulder.</p><p>"Shhh." A woman's voice came. Raven. It was just Raven. He felt the tension on him free up for a bit as he turned slightly to face the familiar vampire.</p><p>"You feel it too?" He asked, earning a nod from the Russian woman.</p><p>"I thought it was one of the kids who had gotten up for a midday snack, or Hivemind lurking around. But this one felt different." Raven whispered, scanning the empty room carefully. Her eyes went wide. "There's someone in the kitchen."</p><p>She slowly crawled in the wall leading to the kitchen, making sure that Wing was behind her all the way through.</p><p>It was Franz. Standing in the kitchen by himself.</p><p>They both let out a sigh of relief, jumping to the ground and entering the kitchen together.</p><p>"What are you doing here." Raven asked, her stern gaze not moving away from the German boy.</p><p>"I- Uh..." The boy stammered, trying to find his words. "I was being hungry." He admitted at last. "So I came to have a snack."</p><p>Wing watched quietly as she told Franz to go back to bed and he obeyed.</p><p>As they were about to leave, Raven turned around and stared at him. They both knew that was a lie.</p><p>The extra packets of blood weren't stored in the kitchen and Franz had a hidden batch of them in their room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome to me having no idea what I'm doing but doing it anyways</p><p>Comments feul my evil agenda please comment</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>